Chuck vs The Recruit
by Charahfan44
Summary: Chuck and Sarah Have been married for sixteen years and have two kids.  But how normal is their life?  They've escaped the CIA for this long, but now they have shown interest in someone close to them.  NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED I do not own Chuck
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen years of marriage had only seemed like a few days for Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Every single day, they still felt as it was the first day they had fallen in love. Sure, some people think that it was cheesy, but they blocked out the rest of the world and focused on each other. They thought that today was like any other day, but they were wrong. The couple had no idea how big of a storm was coming their way. Sarah was very warm underneath the sheets of her and her husband's bed, but as she awoke, she noticed the absence of his warmth and touch. She rubbed her eyes opened and yawned, jumping at the sight of a small figure on her left side.

"Stephen honey, what are you doing?" She asked her 6-year-old son. He was a small child, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had the exact same smile as his father, which Sarah loved so much.

"I didn't want to wake you up so I just decided to wait." He squeaked. They always had a snuggle session on Saturdays but she was usually up by now. Sarah motioned her arms out to him, and he jumped into the bed, snuggling close to her.

"Do you know where your dad went?" She looked down at him and asked.

"He had to fix some inventory problem at the Buy More." A maturing voice sounded from the doorway of the room.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't be too long though," Her daughter Sam was a 5'9" 16-year-old with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes that could pierce your soul. "You might want to get up though, breakfast is getting cold." She looked to her little brother and smiled.

"You made chocolate chip pancakes didn't you?" He asked his sister.

"Just for you buddy." Sam smiled. Family was the most important thing in her life. Stephen bolted out of the room, almost tripping over his own feet. Sarah started to laugh, and Sam joined in. Sarah swung her legs out of the bed and slid on her fuzzy slippers.

"You know sugar isn't good for him." Sarah looked to her daughter playfully.

"Mom, sugar isn't good for any of us, but yet we still have some available everyday." She returned the playful look. Sarah followed her daughter out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen within multiple steps. She still looked to be in her thirties, which surprised many people as she had already had two kids. The kitchen smelled great and Sarah smiled yet again as she grabbed a cup out of the cupboard.

"I already got you some mom." Sam said while handing her a cup of coffee.

"Alright, I give in. What do you want?" Sarah asked while taking a sip.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying myself today."

"By making breakfast for everyone?" Sarah wasn't convinced. Sam lowered her voice and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know why mom, but something feels weird to me," She frowned, "I feel like something bad is going to happen." She folded her arms and huffed.

"You worry too much, everything is fine." Sarah stepped closer to her daughter, giving her a comforting hug.

"Gee, I wonder who I get that trait from." Sam chuckled.

"Mom! Sam! Let's play some Halo!" Stephen yelled from the living room.

"Better not disappoint him." Sam smiled.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Sarah followed her daughter out of the kitchen.

Sarah couldn't have imagined having kids when she first met Chuck, but he changed her in so many ways. She loved being the soccer mom, the one who comforted her children in a time of need, and the 'cool' parent. She wouldn't have changed the way everything turned out for the world.

Chuck Bartowski just wanted to get home. Jeff Barnes (who just happened to earn back his stupidity) and Lester Patel (the creep who liked to hit on Chuck's wife _and _daughter) had ruined the inventory from the past few weeks, so he and his best friend Morgan Grimes had to fix the mess. Morgan kindly agreed to take care of the rest.

"No Morgan, I'm not letting you stay over 2:00pm on your anniversary day! In fact, you shouldn't even be here now." He said to his friend.

"Chuck, _we _shouldn't even be doing this. This was Jeff and Lester's mess." Morgan said somewhat upset.

"Yeah buddy, I know. But, they'll just mess it up again. You just go home, and I'll finish up. We've gotten more than half of this done. Really Morgan, its fine." Chuck forced a smile.

"Are you sure? Really, I can stay for a while."

"No Morgan. Have fun tonight." Chuck laughed as Morgan bolted out of the office of the Buy More. After two hours, Chuck had completed everything and had fallen asleep on the desk. He jolted awake as he felt someone massaging his shoulders. He knew instantly that his gorgeous wife had come to rescue him from the evil paper-monster. He rubbed his face into his hands and then placed them on his wife's.

"I thought I would come help you, since you've been gone so long. But, I see that you managed on your own." She said before hissing his cheek. Chuck smiled and pulled his wife into his lap, kissing her quickly on the lips. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you ever think we should've had more kids?" She asked seriously.

"Uh, wow, random much?" He laughed.

"I was just thinking about it. I mean, the ones we already have are great. Oh, I don't know...just pretend that conversation didn't just happen." She laughed.

"Okay then," He thought of a question to change the subject, "How was your morning?"

"Great actually, Stephen let me sleep in, and Sam made breakfast."

"Really? Did you ask her what she wanted?" He laughed again.

"Yes," She was going to tell him about what Sam said, but decided not to, "She said nothing, so I chose to believe her." She hated lying to Chuck, and she didn't even know why she did, but she felt that Sam's gut feeling wasn't a big deal.

"Speaking of the devils, did you bring them?" Chuck asked, secretly hoping she would say no. Alone time with Sarah was a rarity these days.

"No, they were too busy trying to finish a mission together on Halo. I swear Chuck; those kids wouldn't be able to go a day without video games thanks to you." Sarah raised her eyebrows at her husband. He kissed her again, this time longer and more loving. She slid her arms up around his shoulders and returned the kiss. When it ended, they were both smiling.

"It's been a while since you've kissed me like that Mr. Bartowski." Sarah chuckled.

"It's been a while since you've returned the favor Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck replied. Sarah got up, shut the blinds, and locked the door, while Chuck neatly cleared everything off the desk. They started to kiss passionately, and Chuck was definitely glad Sarah didn't bring the kids.

"Where are mom and dad?" Stephen looked over to his sister, who was on the couch with him.

"I have no clue buddy." Sam looked at her watch. "They have been gone for a while though. I'll call." She got up, walked over to the home phone, and dialed her mother, not wanting to search her cluttered room for her cell. She got her mom's voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message and called her dad. He picked while the voicemail woman was saying the same lines always heard.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me." Sam heard whispering and hushed laughter in the background.

"Oh, hey Sam." She heard his smile.

"When are you and mom coming home?" She asked him somewhat sternly.

"We're leaving now." Was his reply. She was going to ask another question, but she heard the end tone of him hanging up. She had no clue what was going on, but she shrugged it off. About twenty minutes later, they walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Stephen jumped into his fathers arms.

"Hey buddy." Chuck hugged him close. Sarah walked through the doorway of the perfect house, setting down her purse and keys on the small table. Chuck followed. They had taken separate cars home since they had used both cars to get to the Buy More. Chuck, Sarah, and Stephen entered the living room with Sam behind them. Chuck and Stephen sat down on the couch, and started their saved game of Modern Warfare 3, while Sam and Sarah proceeded into the kitchen. Sam leaned up against the doorway with her arms crossed as her mother looked in the freezer for something to cook for dinner.

So, what were you two doing that took so long?" Sam glared at the older version of herself. Sarah jumped.

"God Sam, you scared me!" She let out a big breath.

"I bet I did."

"We were finishing up the inventory." Sarah was a great liar, but Sam could see easily through her mother's act.

"Not that I want to know what goes on behind that door, but just let your kids know how long you're going to be next time. Okay?"

"Yes mom." Sarah said to her daughter and laughed for the billionth time that day. Her phone started to ring so she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?" Her smile faded quickly.

"Hello Sarah." She heard Diane Beckman's voice on the other line.

"Look, you've tried to get Chuck and I back for the past sixteen years. I don't mean any disrespect general, but our answer is still and will always be no." Sarah replied giving Sam the its-nothing-don't-worry look.

"I realized that a while ago Sarah."

"Then why are you still calling?"

"It's not you or Chuck we want, we want your daughter." Beckman said. Sarah's eyes popped wide open, and she hung up the phone. Sarah quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Chuck." She demanded.

"What's up babe?" He looked up to his wife and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah mom, what just happened in there?" Sam asked. Sarah ignored her daughter and continued looking at her husband who she loved so much.

"The CIA wants to recruit Sam." The whole house went silent after Sarah spoke. Sam couldn't breath, Chuck looked like he was going to pass out, and Stephen started crying for some reason. That house was going to be silent for at least a few minutes more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam blasted her music in her room, not letting anyone inside, and not coming out. Chuck and Sarah spent about an hour calming Stephen, and finally put him to bed when he felt safe again. They stayed downstairs, talking about the situation.

"What do you mean you knew it was coming?" Chuck was furious.

"I knew they were going to target Sam, because they always go for the children of ex CIA agents. I thought you knew that too Chuck." Sarah tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Don't tell me you're even contemplating this!" Sarah hadn't ever really seen Chuck this upset, and it worried her. She was sitting down on the couch, while he was standing in front of her, flailing his arms around frantically.

"You know she's going to do this Chuck. She used to love the stories we told her," Sarah chuckled, "I even used to catch her playing with a water gun and pretending she was catching the 'bad guys'. I don't want her to Chuck, but she's my daughter, of course I'm going to support her decision." Sarah was being the only reasonable one.

"So you're saying that you don't care if she kills people, or gets blown up, or looses herself in her work? She's going to turn out like...nevermind." Chuck shook his head.

"No, finish Chuck. You were going to say me weren't you?" Now Sarah was standing. Chuck plopped down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"She was supposed to be our baby girl forever," He said through his hands, "_my _baby girl. This is not the life I wanted for her."

"And you think this is the life _I _wanted for her? You think I _wanted_ her to turn out like the person I was?" Sarah stood directly in front of her husband, talking sternly but still with love. She sat down next to him, and let her head fall onto his shoulder. They cried together, wishing that there were some way to change their daughter's mind.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't want to talk to anyone. Maybe she could've used her mother's advice, but she felt alone and isolated. Why did the CIA want her? Just because her mom and dad were spies didn't mean that she would be great at it. But, Sam desperately wanted to go. She wanted to have adventures and go on missions. She eventually sulked out of her room and walked downstairs. She saw both her mom and dad crying on the couch holding each other, and she broke down. Sam ran out the front door, grabbing her car keys on the way out. She jumped into her Hyundai Eon, and sped to the place she had loved most as a little kid. Clear River Park wasn't far from the Bartowski household. It was about a ten-minute drive. Sam pulled up in the parking lot, and cried into the wheel for a good twenty minutes before stepping out of her car. The playground had changed since she had last been there. The slides were rusty, the swings had been broken, and the monkey bars had vanished.<p>

"I couldn't get you off that slide for hours." Her mother's voice sounded from behind.

"Yeah, but you were the one who forced me on it in the first place." Sam smiled and turned to face her mom. "You said that you would just call dad and have him bring tents to camp out in so that I could spend the night on it."

"You were so proud of yourself for getting on."

"Yeah, I was. You know mom, I'm afraid. I don't want to let you and dad down, I know you don't want me to do this but I need my parents." A lump in her throat caught her words.

"Sam, look at me," She turned to her daughter and when Sam looked back she continued, "Your father and I will _never_ stop loving you and being proud of you. If you go, we will always be here. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah mom, I understand." Sam hugged her mother close, not wanting to let go. This moment was branded into her brain forever. She didn't want to grow up, she didn't want to leave home, but she knew that she wanted to become a spy. She always had.

* * *

><p>"So, before I make this call, can you tell me exactly where I would be going?" Sam asked her parents. They were in Sam's room, which was surprisingly clean. Sam was standing, nervous to talk to General Beckman, while her parents were sitting on her queen-sized bed.<p>

"Sarah, I think you'd be the best one to answer that question." Chuck said to his wife. Sarah was gripping his hand tightly. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uh, well, first, you may leave tomorrow. Beckman will give you an exact time so listen closely. Second, they will be taking you to the academy. It's like college, but you start out at sixteen. Some recruits are called at seventeen, but very rarely."

"The academy? Sounds like a prison." Sam laughed.

"It is." Sarah replied gravely.

"Um..."

"No, I'm just kidding Sam." Sarah laughed.

"Okay, not cool mom."

"Yeah Sarah, you had me worried for a second." Chuck added.

"So, it's like a college," Sam got back on track, "Are there classes and stuff?"

"Yes, but not P.E. or math or history like you're used to. Gun training, stamina courses, and if they think you're ready, they put you through simulations. Not to mention the language classes you have to take. Spanish, Russian, Polish, Chinese, Japanese..."

"Okay mom, I get it. Lots of work. And what the heck are simulations?"

"Tests that seem like real missions. My final simulation last for three days. They start off small and keep getting harder." Sarah replied.

"And what comes after your final simulation?" Sam was curious. Sarah looked to Chuck. "What?" Sam was confused now.

"After your final simulation, they give you a target and... you have to kill them. It's called a Red Test."

"Kill someone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's the only way you can become an agent." Chuck said.

"By killing someone?"

"You didn't think the CIA was all ponies and rainbows did you?" Chuck said to his daughter.

"No, I thought it was full of adventures and missions?"

"Death is involved with that honey."

"Will I ever get used to it? Killing people I mean."

"No." Chuck and Sarah said at the same time. Sam had a big decision to make, but she knew that her parents were supportive and that made it much easier.

"I still want to do it." She blurted.

"We know, and we're right behind you. Just in case you need a safety net." Sarah smiled.

"Even the best of us need one." Chuck kissed his wife softly.

"Okay, save that for the Buy More would ya?" Sam rolled her eyes. She whipped out her phone, and called the number her mother gave her.

"General Diane Beckman here." The voice on the other side of the call said.

"Yes, General? My name is Samantha Bartowski. I was calling about the recruitment."

"What about it?"

"I'm in." Was all Sam replied.

* * *

><p>"So you have everything?" Sarah had been frantic all day.<p>

"Mom, you're spiraling." Sam raised her eyebrows. Chuck laughed at this, and Sarah glared at him. That immediately shut him up. "I have everything, I double checked. And I even have the gun you have me." Sam raised it up, and then tucked it into the back of her pants. She looked like Sarah, only with brown hair. She was wearing dark blue skin-tight jeans, a black leather jacket with a purple tank top underneath, and her favorite black Chucks. Her hair was naturally curly, but she had straightened it today. Her makeup was perfect, and her laughter was contagious. Chuck and Sarah were so proud of their daughter, and she had no idea how much. There was a knock at the door, so Sam opened it. General Beckman had come. Sam looked past the tight faced general, and saw a gigantic limousine.

"Good afternoon." Beckman nodded at Sam.

"Hello." Sam stuck her hand out to Beckman while two security looking men came inside.

"They're going to grab your bags."

"Oh." Sam was slightly nervous. Chuck and Sarah came up behind her. Chuck was carrying Stephen.

"Good to see you Beckman." Sarah nodded.

"You too Walker. It's been too long." Beckman smiled.

"That lady is scary." Stephen whispered to Chuck.

"This must be your son." Beckman forced a smile.

"Yes, but just so you know, you only get one of our children. The other one stays." Chuck said to her. Beckman nodded.

"Well, everything is in the car, I will give you a few moments to say goodbye." She walked down the porch steps, and got into the passenger seat. Sam watched her and then turned to face her family. Chuck put Stephen down to say goodbye first. Stephen leapt into his sisters arms, hugging her too tight.

"Who am I going to play Halo with?" He cried.

"I guess you just have to start making friends buddy." Sam was holding back tears.

"I love you Sam." He said to her. His innocent voice broke her barrier. Her eyes were acting like mini waterfalls now. She set her brother down. Chuck hugged her next.

"I want you to have something." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. The picture was their family portrait of that year. Sam sniffed. "That belongs in your suitcase. Never take it out." He hugged her again, longer this time.

"I love you dad."

"You too Sam." He didn't cry, but Sarah already was. There was no way that Sam was holding back any tears now.

"Remember that I went through this too. Call me if you need anything, okay? I don't care how late or early it is. And you call every day. Got it?" Sarah said through tears.

"Yeah mom, I got it." Sam plowed into her mother. Leaving home was hard for Sam, but leaving her mom was the hardest. She loved her dad and brother, but there was _nothing _that she hadn't told Sarah. They talked about sports, boys, and school. The day that Sam had received her first kiss, she came home and told Sarah. The night she snuck out to a party and had a drink, she called her mother crying and saying she was stupid. Her mother was her best friend and role model.

"I love you Sam. Don't ever forget us." She let go of her daughter.

"I love you too mom." She stepped backwards and turned around to exit her home. She was down the steps when she turned around.

"Hey mom?" She yelled.

"Yeah?" Sarah looked to her past self.

"I hated that slide. I just wanted you to be proud of me for going on it." Sam smiled, turned back around, and entered the limo. She watched her parents and brother get smaller and smaller as she left this world for one full of adventure. She couldn't wait until she saw them again, more mature, and smart. Maybe even a better spy than her parents had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent in training Sophia Bailey stared at her target. She had snuck up behind him in the already five-hour mission, and started to pull the trigger on her gun when something grabbed her from behind. She was pinned down, kicked in the stomach, and then she felt the cold metal of a gun against her head.

"That's it, this simulation is done." She heard General Diane Beckman's heels click promptly toward her. Sophia sighed.

"Sorry General, my head must be somewhere else today," She stood up to face her boss. "I didn't even notice the target had been a dummy." She pointed to the fake life-sized doll that was being carried away by other agents.

"You haven't been mentally here for a while. I think you need some time off Bartowski, it's been a year since you've been home." Beckman gave her a sympathetic look (which she didn't get hardly ever). Sam smiled as she heard her real name again. The truth was that she missed her family. Since she was so advanced, she didn't get holidays off like the other students at the academy.

"You know general, I think you're right." Sam nodded. She headed away from the simulation course, and into the locker room. She took off her bulletproof vest, but kept on her sports bra, pulling a blue tank top over her head. She wasn't hurt at all, as her bulletproof vest had saved her stomach from the kicks. She pulled her black leather jacket off the hook in her locker, and stared at it. She used to play dress-up with Sarah, who had a jacket identical to hers. Her mother had noticed that the jacket was her favorite, so she bought one for her daughter. It was Sam's favorite item of clothing in her closet. She slid it on after staring for a few minutes, closed her locker, and headed to her room. There were five buildings to the academy. The tallest and widest in the very front of the five was the school building. The buildings were a mixture of red and brown on the outside, with ivory walls on the inside. The classes were easy for Sam, which was a surprise to her. She hated regular school and sucked at every class, but here she felt like she was finally in the right place. Each class was three hours long, which blowed, but she had friends in every single one so it went by fast most of the time. There were four different segments to the massive building. To the left of the entrance, was the first year hallway. The only classes were Spanish, emotion training, and CIA History 1. The 'freshman' only had three classes a day. To the right of the entrance, was the second year hallway. Sam was a second year when she should've only been a first. She hadn't told her parents this when she talked to them every week because she knew that they would've freaked out. The second year classes were easy for her. Spanish, Gun Training, First-time Simulations, Polish, and Emotion Training were their classes. She was excelling in each class. Beckman was mentoring her personally, which made her feel weird but confident at the same time. In the back of the building was the third year hall. They had the same classes as the second years, but with harder simulations with Chinese, African, French, American Sign Language, and Russian Languages thrown in. Right before the entrance to the third year hall were three elevators, which could hold 200 students each. They took you up to the very top floor, which acted as the fourth year hallway. The fourth years had every class imaginable. In addition, accent classes for Italia and Britain. Their final simulations were what passed them to take their red tests. The building to the left of the school was the first agent building. Agents who passed their red tests went there to train in martial arts and other fighting classes. The building to the left was used for the staff members and agents training the trainees. When you hit your third year, you get a handler. A handler helped you with everything to make sure you passed all of your tests. Even when you graduate and pass your red test and become a full agent, your handler sticks with you until the general says you don't need one. The building in the back was for the dorm rooms. It was pretty big, but not as big as the school. There was a parking lot in front of the school, for everyone's cars. They were rarely used, usually only if a student needed to go buy groceries. There was no cafeteria, as the students got an allowance of $300 every two months to buy food and anything else they needed. Sam saved $200 every two months, and placed the money into a college fund for Stephen. Her parents didn't know about this either. The last building was a few miles away from the others, and this one was used for simulations, gun training, and fight classes. There were about 60 different courses for simulations (to switch it up every time) and each were used specifically for first, second, third, or fourth year students. Sam was just leaving the Simulation building when her phone rang. She didn't feel it buzzing in her pants pocket as she walked, so she didn't slow down as she rushed to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she picking up?" Sarah said aloud to herself. She had been working at the Buy More for only a few hours, but today it felt like forever. She slammed her iPhone4 down onto her desk as Jeff Barnes walked in.<p>

"Rough day blondie?" He said creepily. Great, this was _not _what she needed today.

"What do you want Jeff?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to know if it hurt."

"If what hurt?"

"If it hurt when you fell from heaven, because baby you're an angel." He winked. Sarah jumped out of her chair and pushed him out of the office. "Oooh, I love tough women." He said as she slammed the door in his face. It was only a matter of time before his partner in crime Lester added to her anger. She had been feeling weird lately, and she wasn't exactly sure why. The fact that she hadn't seen her daughter in a little over a year was definitely a factor in her mood change, a pretty big one actually. Especially since her 7-year-old kept asking about her. She sat back down and started working on paperwork, when her cell phone rang. She didn't even look at who was calling.

"What Chuck?" She growled.

"Wow, who peed in your cheerios this morning?" She heard a chuckle.

"Sam! Oh, sorry, I'm just overwhelmed today guess." She answered.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Was the reply.

"How are the classes?"

"Great! Polish is my favorite; I just understand it really well."

"They teach Polish to first years now?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, yeah, must be a new thing." Sam tried to cover.

"Huh, anyway, we miss you here."

"I miss you guys too mom. I wish I could come home more often." There was sadness in her daughter's voice. She hadn't been trying to make her feel bad, maybe just a little bit guilty for leaving.

"Mogłyby one co najmniej przesłać Państwu domu dla świąt i Dziękowaniem." She said to her daughter in Polish, testing her. She had told her 'They could at least send you home for Christmas and Thanksgiving.'

"Wiem także, pragnę by chcieli. Co najmniej nie możemy uzyskać wideo wzywając do tego święta." Her daughter replied. 'I know mom, I wish they would. At least we get video calling for the holidays.' Was her reply.

"A few minutes of hello isn't enough for me." Sarah returned to English.

"I'm sorry...look I have to go, but I'll call you soon?"

"Yeah, sure Sam. Love you."

"Love you too mom." And with that, her daughter hung up. Sarah was lucky to even get one call a week now. She looked at her watch, and sighed at the amount of time left in her day.

* * *

><p>Chuck drove into the pick-up area for the elementary school kids. Stephen had entered first grade that year, loving it more than any video game ever created. Or at least that's how he put it. Chuck watched his son bound out of the school, and to the car. Chuck laughed and shook his head as Stephen tripped, catching himself before he bit the dust.<p>

"Dad guess what!" His son exclaimed as he jumped into the back seat, throwing his Star Wars backpack in first.

"What?" Chuck asked while looking in his rearview mirror, making sure Stephen had gotten into his big boy car seat.

"I made mom the _best _mother's day present today!" He shouted, making Chuck wince a little.

"Really? I thought you made her the best mother's day present ever _last _year?"

"Nope, that's lame compared to this." He smiled. Chuck pulled out of the space, and headed home.

"Well, are you just going to leave me hanging or do I get to know?" He asked his son while looking forward at the road.

"Nope." His son replied.

"Oh? And why not?" Chuck was curious.

"Because you guys kiss. That means you'll tell her." Chuck laughed at this.

"Because we kiss?"

"Yes Dad. When you kiss it means that you can't lie to her because she owns you." Stephen thought he knew everything. The truth was that Sarah did own him. And he was fine with that. He owned her too, and that's what made them the perfect couple.

"You're right buddy. You're definitely right." His son had grown up too fast.

"_Chuck." Sarah raised her eyebrows while lying on their bed. Chuck was ranting about Morgan joining the CIA part time._

"_I just don't get it! He's getting married and he wants to put his wife in danger? He's smart." Chuck scoffed._

"_Why don't you come to bed? I can give you my famous Sarah Bartowski massage." She smiled. Chuck was on the computer and he didn't look away. The massage offer usually worked for his bad moods. Sarah sighed and rolled over onto her right, with her back to her husband. She had found out that morning that she was pregnant again, but she hadn't found a good time to tell Chuck. She wasn't tired, so she got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her birthday had been only a few days ago, and she was now 39. She found her 9-year-old daughter sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of chocolate cake._

"_Couldn't sleep?" Sarah walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out. _

"_Nope. I'm nervous." _

"_For what?" Sarah asked while pouring a glass._

"_My game tomorrow." Sam replied._

"_Honey, you've had a million games already." She looked at her daughter._

"_Yeah, but this is the first one that you're going to."_

"_I've seen you play before?" She put the carton back._

"_Yeah, on film. Not for real."_

"_You'll be great." She downed the juice, kissed her daughters head, and put the glass in the sink._

"_Don't stay up too late."_

"_I won't mom." Sarah walked back into her room, noticing that Chuck was gone. She got back into bed, and closed her eyes._

"_Uh, babe?" She heard Chuck's voice from the bathroom._

"_What now?" She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows._

"_What's this?" He came out holding a small stick. Sarah forgot to throw away her pregnancy test._

"_Surprise?" She smiled sheepishly._

"_You're pregnant?" He smiled his famous Chuck Bartowski smile._

"_I'm pregnant." She smiled._

* * *

><p>"Alright buddy, we're home!" Chuck turned off the car and opened his door. Stephen followed. Chuck walked up the steps of his house and unlocked the door, noticing that the lights were on.<p>

"Did mom come home early?" Stephen asked.

"Her car isn't here."

"I must've left them on this morning. Sorry dad."

"That's okay buddy. Go do your homework okay? I'll start dinner." He watched his son jump up the stairs. In the pit of his stomach, he knew someone had been inside.

* * *

><p>"So Beckman is making you go home?" Gabriella asked her roommate.<p>

"Yeah Gabby. I haven't been doing so well lately. She thinks I need some time off." Sam replied, packing her suitcase. She caught a glimpse of her family photo and smiled.

"Once you leave, you can't come back." Gabby said to her.

"I'm the exception." Sam zipped up the suitcase, and exited her room. "See you in a while Gabby." She exited the dorm. She couldn't help but smile all the way down to her Cherry Red Ferrari California (a little gift from the general). She was going home, and the seven-hour drive would only seem like a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Sarah had just walked through the door when she smelled something cooking. She set down her keys and purse, walking through the living room and into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her husband from behind.<p>

"How was work?" He asked.

"Stressful." She sighed. "How was your day off?"

"Peaceful." He laughed. He turned around and kissed her, thinking about what his son had said earlier. "Did you know that you owned me?" He said.

"Why yes I did." Sarah laughed and kissed him back. They heard the doorbell ring and Sarah started to walk towards the door.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked before she was out of the kitchen. Sarah turned around to answer him.

"Yeah?"

"Someone was in the house earlier so be careful. You don't know who's at the door." Chuck said. Sarah nodded and grabbed a gun out of the drawer closest to her. Chuck nodded in approval as she tucked it behind her back. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath before opening. Which was probably a good thing, because she couldn't breath when she saw who it was.

"Hey mom." Her daughter smiled at her.

"Sam." She breathed and hugged her daughter, glad she had finally come home.


End file.
